


Niemożliwa strata

by fallensherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensherlock/pseuds/fallensherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas jednej ze spraw Sherlocka Holmesa sytuacja się komplikuje. Jak poradzi sobie z konsekwencjami John Watson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pościg

 - Szybciej, John! - Sherlock krzyknął, choć sam zaczął już zwalniać. Kondycja ich przeciwnika okazała się znacznie lepsza niż można było przypuszczać po jego mizernej sylwetce. Pędzili przez wąskie uliczki centralnego Londynu już dobre kilkanaście minut, a mimo to przestępca, którego złapali na próbie zabójstwa londyńskiego obywatela, nadal wydawał się być w pełni sił.

Sherlock w gruncie rzeczy lubił sprawy zapewniające nieco ruchu poza czterema ścianami mieszkania na Baker Street. Akcja i związany z nią dreszcz emocji sprawiał mu niezwykłą przyjemność. Jeszcze więcej radości czerpał ze swoich przygód, gdy uczestniczył w nich John Watson, któremu one także przypadły do gustu.

Doktor znajdował się w nielicznej grupie osób, o które Sherlock się troszczył. Dziwnym trafem mimo nieznośnych zachowań bruneta John nadal potrafił go tolerować. Holmes starał się unikać wszelkiego rodzaju przywiązania, które zawsze prowadziło do straty. Miał w związku z tym doświadczenie, którego za wszelką cenę nie chciał powtarzać. Kontrolowanie uczuć do Johna okazało się jednak niemożliwe i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Czuł do niego nieokreślony rodzaj sympatii i przywiązania, swoją normalnością John przyciągał go do siebie, a detektyw sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak jest. Ufał Johnowi i czuł się przy nim dobrze. Potrafili rozumieć się bez słów. Byli nierozłączni i niepokonani, tworzyli parę idealną, a wyjścia, jak te, umacniały to irracjonalne przekonanie Sherlocka.

Zbieg, za którym odbywali pościg, okazał się niezwykle wymagający. Detektyw wraz z towarzyszem nie potrafili utrzymać tempa uciekiniera i Holmes musiał jak najszybciej coś wymyślić, aby go nie zgubić.

 - Sherlock, ja nie... - John zdążył wysapać, zanim ciemnowłosy krzyknął _"Tędy!"_ i pociągnął go w boczną alejkę z nadzieją, że kupią tym sposobem kilka sekund dodatkowego czasu i wpadną na wroga.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami detektywa skrót pozwolił im na doścignięcie przeciwnika, którego osaczyli w ślepym końcu uliczki. Mieli nadzieję, że przestępca wykaże resztki rozsądku i odda się w ręce policji – on jednak miał inne plany i zanim zdążył wyciągnąć broń detektyw zdołał krzyknąć dwa słowa.

_\- Vatican cameos!_

Wróg zaczął strzelać w ich kierunku i uciekać w przeciwną stronę, a detektyw padł na ziemię. Po chwili strzały ustały, lecz nie było sensu w dalszej pogoni niedoszłego zabójcy. Sherlock obrócił się w stronę towarzysza, a widok, który ujrzał, natychmiast go sparaliżował.

 - John! - detektyw resztkami sił pobiegł w stronę rannego doktora z nową dawką adrenaliny w swojej krwi. _Nie, nie, nie._ Watsonowi nie udało się uchylić przed kulami zbiega. Pociski znalazły drogę do jego uda i gdzieś w okolice prawej nerki. Doktor opierał się o ściany budynku. W jednym momencie detektyw całkowicie stracił zdolność do logicznego myślenia i zapomniał o wszystkich zasadach pierwszej pomocy. Słysząc własne imię wydobywające się z ust rannego odzyskał część świadomości i rozpoczął próby zatamowania krwawienia swoim szalikiem, kawałkiem koszuli, jakimkolwiek znalezionym materiałem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu odczuł taką panikę, nie mógł opanować oddechu ani trzęsących się rąk, co utrudniało pomoc przyjacielowi.

Utrata krwi rozmazała Johnowi obraz Sherlocka, lecz nadal mógł doskonale słyszeć to, co mówił.

\- John. John, wszystko będzie dobrze. Błagam, zostań ze mną.

Potrafił także wyczuć zdenerwowanie bruneta w głosie powtarzającym jego imię, jakby to była litania, która miała wykupić jego przytomność. Po raz pierwszy widział detektywa w takim stanie, błagającego nie o własne życie, a o życie przyjaciela, pozbawionego swojej maski opanowania, którą przed wszystkimi nosił.

Wyższemu mężczyźnie z trudem przyszło wybranie numeru pogotowia, a nawet przypomnienie sobie tych prostych trzech liczb. Jakimś cudem zdołał przypomnieć sobie gdzie się aktualnie znajdują. Nie pamiętał już, co powiedział osobie po drugiej stronie słuchawki, liczył tylko na to, że podał prawidłowy adres. W jego Pałacu Myśli panował absolutny chaos, wszystkie pokoje otwierały się jednocześnie, przez umysł przebiegała tylko jedna znacząca myśl: Życie Johna Watsona jest zagrożone. W jednej chwili John Watson stał się jego całym światem i priorytetem, jedynym zadaniem, które miało zadecydować o jego dalszym losie.

Detektyw nagle stał się niemożliwie bezradny. Wypełnił dwa najważniejsze zadania: zatamowanie krwawienia i telefon po pomoc. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze może zrobić, jak mu pomóc. Zrobiłby wszystko, wymieniłby nawet własne życie za przyjaciela, gdyby miał taką możliwość. John obserwował go mglistym wzrokiem, zaczął tracić przytomność. Sherlock nie mógł na to pozwolić, mówienie do niego było jedyną opcją, która mogła pomóc. Blondyn próbował mu coś powiedzieć, lecz Sherlock wciąż go uciszał. Nie chciał, aby stracił w ten sposób resztki sił. Dotknął ręki doktora. Nie była tak ciepła, jak zawsze, emitowała chłodem. Holmes zdjął swój płaszcz i przykrył nim rannego. Postanowił, że spróbuje oddać trochę ciepła swojego ciała, więc zbliżył się do niego i przytulił.

Siedząc tak oparty o ścianę z lekarzem w ramionach myślał o każdym razie, kiedy naraził przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo. Tym razem było gorzej - dużo gorzej, niż wcześniej. Obwiniał się o każdy incydent tego typu, wiedział, że gdyby nie on, Watsonowi nigdy nic by się nie stało. Gdyby Sherlock nigdy go nie spotkał, jego życie nie zostałoby ponownie narażone, po służbie w Afganistanie prowadziłby spokojne życie, prawdopodobnie nawet założyłby rodzinę, a już na pewno nie leżałby postrzelony w ciemniej alejce. I tego Sherlock nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć. To była jego wina, on wkręcił go do swojego niebezpiecznego stylu życia, a teraz może nawet przez niego umrzeć. Umrzeć. Sherlock nie mógł nawet o tym myśleć. Co jeśli w tej chwili straci jedynego przyjaciela raz na zawsze? Ta myśl wywołała dreszcze na całym jego ciele. Jeśli John zginie, Sherlock zginie wraz z nim, tego był pewien. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego, po tylu latach mieszkania w jednym mieszkaniu, po tylu razem rozwiązanych sprawach. Od ich spotkania były żołnierz był w każdej części jego życia. John w tej tragicznej chwili okazał się całym jego światem. Jak mógł wcześniej o tym nie wiedzieć? Teraz wydawało się to tak oczywiste. John był jego gwiazdą, której grawitacja go przyciągała, wokół której krążył. Zapewniał mu ciepło i światło. Stał się od niego na tyle zależny, że po jego stracie nie potrafiłby żyć. Nie mógłby wrócić do ich wspólnego mieszkania na Baker Street, gdzie kiedyś żyli razem. Całe mieszkanie przypominałoby mu o nim, każdy jego przedmiot przejął przecież jego zapach.

Detektyw przytulił słabnącego Johna jeszcze mocniej, z absurdalną nadzieją, że odda mu część swoich sił. Schował nos w jego miękkich włosach, aby poczuć ich słodki zapach. Watson zawsze pachniał tak samo, Holmes jednak nie potrafił dokładnie opisać tego zapachu. Był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, taki, jak jego właściciel. Johnowy.

Zanim poznał Johna, samotność była dla niego normalna, nigdy nikogo nie potrzebował i potrafił działać na własną rękę. Jednak po kilku miesiącach ich znajomości detektyw zaczął rozumieć, jak wiele tracił. Teraz już wiedział, że poznanie Johna było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka go spotkała. Wizja ponownego życia w samotności okazała się przerażająca.

 - John, przykro mi. Przepraszam za to wszystko. To moja wina. Proszę, błagam, wybacz mi - głos detektywa łamał się. Miał łzy w oczach, nie mógł ich więcej powstrzymywać. Pogładził czoło Johna i delikatnie je pocałował. Może tyle wystarczy.

 - Sherlock... przestań przepraszać, to... - Brunet nie pozwolił mu dokończyć i znów zaczął go uciszać. Mógł jedynie zadbać, aby John się nie przemęczał. Przynajmniej tyle, jak na razie.


	2. Oczekiwanie

Czekanie na wynik operacji ciągnęło się bez końca. Sherlock spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad wejściem do bloku operacyjnego. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy. Czuł się, jakby spędził tu kilka wieków, lecz wskazówki twierdziły inaczej. Czas w tym miejscu niezwykle się dłużył. W gruncie rzeczy łatwiejsze dla detektywa było czekanie w korytarzu szpitala z wiedzą, że jego przyjaciel znajduje się pod opieką profesjonalistów, niż w ciemnej alejce, gdzie nie miał szansy otrzymać odpowiedniej pomocy. W tamtej właśnie uliczce, czekając na karetkę, spędził najdłuższe osiem minut w swoim życiu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że trwały one dokładnie tyle samo, co każde osiem minut, lecz dziwne wrażenie nie ustępowało.

Od mijających go pielęgniarek zdołał wyciągnąć kilka informacji na temat przebiegu operacji. Pierwsza kula, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, nie naruszyła tętnicy udowej, na co brunet odetchnął z ulgą. Drugi pocisk uszkodził nerkę Watsona. Sytuacja nie była najlepsza, ale do tej pory obyło się bez komplikacji I pacjent powinien wrócić do zdrowia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, John już niedługo stanie na nogi.

 _Jeśli._ To słowo nie dawało detektywowi spokoju. "Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem". Ale czy ostatnio wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem? Nie do końca. A właściwie, wszystko poszło nie tak jak powinno.

Cała akcja, której zostali uczestnikami, była nieplanowana. Sherlock wraz z Johnem wychodzili właśnie z mieszkania na Baker Street z zamiarem obejrzenia miejsca zbrodni kilka przecznic dalej, kiedy Holmes po drugiej stronie ulicy ujrzał podejrzanie wyglądającego człowieka. Mężczyzna na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się zagrożeniem. Stał w cieniu budynku, więc detektyw nie zdołał się mu przyjrzeć, mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że był wysokiej, ale chuderlawej postury, nosił tanią kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i miał przy sobie niewielką torbę. Z widocznym zdenerwowaniem obserwował okno mieszkania numer 223. Uwagę detektywa przykuła ręka osobnika systematycznie sprawdzająca zawartość jednej z kieszeni swojego odzienia. W jednej chwili mężczyzna wyciągnął z niej broń, na co detektyw natychmiast zareagował przebiegając na drugą stronę ulicy. Mężczyzna przez moment obserwował ze zdziwieniem zbliżających się mężczyzn, po czym pozbył się torby i rzucił się do natychmiastowej ucieczki.

Powody działań przestępcy pozostawały dla Holmesa niejasne, był jednak pewien, że jego intencje nie były w żadnym wypadku szlachetne. Brunet w kółko przetwarzał w umyśle każdy detal związany z wydarzeniem, które doprowadziło go tutaj. Które jego decyzje były powodem klęski? Jakie błędy popełnił? Z pewnością rozpoczynanie pościgu było lekkomyślne. Gdyby zostawił sprawę policji, zamiast po raz kolejny działać na własną rękę, prawdopodobnie nikt nie odniósłby obrażeń.

Ciemnowłosy przypuszczał, że sam powinien poinformować Lestrade'a o całej sytuacji. Rozmowa z kimkolwiek była jednak ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Był pewien, że Mycroft wiedział już o całym zajściu i poinformował o nim Gavina, który rozpoczął poszukiwania sprawcy, więc nie było takiej potrzeby.

Poza tym Sherlock nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek go usłyszał, a co dopiero zobaczył w takim stanie. Nadal nie mógł uspokoić trzęsącego się ciała, jednak odkąd przekazał rannego przyjaciela w ręce medyków nieco mu ulżyło. Wciąż chodził od jednej ściany do drugiej zagradzając drogę spieszącym się pielęgniarkom. Większość z nich sugerowała, aby wrócił do domu odpocząć. Nie brał tej opcji pod uwagę. Musiał tu być, gdy operacja się skończy, jego niekontrolowane myśli i tak nie dałyby mu zasnąć.

Pokój Johna Watsona w Pałacu Myśli Sherlocka zawsze był stosunkowo duży. Zdarzało się, że informacje wyciekały z niego na korytarz lub do innych pokoi, co nieszczególnie przeszkadzało detektywowi. Niegdyś te niewielkie wycieki zapewniały całemu Pałacowi milszą, cieplejszą atmosferę. Natomiast przebywanie w części umysłu poświęconej przyjacielowi uspokajało go, dlatego odwiedzał ją częściej, niż inne partie. Lubił w niej przeglądać swoje ulubione wspomnienia z Johnem. Uśmiechniętym Johnem, szczęśliwym Johnem.

W tym momencie każda myśl o doktorze była dla niego torturą. Każde wspomnienie zawierające jego obraz, kiedyś tak relaksujące, stało się koszmarem. John nagle był w każdym pokoju i korytarzu jego umysłu. Sherlock za wszelką cenę próbował uciec, schować się przed nim, ale on czekał na niego wszędzie. John Watson zajął cały jego umysł i Sherlock nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Przypominanie sobie każdej spędzonej z nim chwili było nie do zniesienia. Jak na ironię, najszczęśliwsze kawałki przeszłości były najbardziej bolesne. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chociaż jedna rzecz pójdzie nie tak, jego pamięć i przedmioty z 221B będą wszystkim, co zostało po przyjacielu. Koniec z kolejnymi szczęśliwymi wspomnieniami.

Czekając zatopiony w swoich myślach, usłyszał skrzypienie otwierających się drzwi poczekalni. Spojrzał w stronę wyjścia, w którym ktoś stał.

 - Mycroft. - Detektyw zdziwił się nieco na widok brata. Nie przypuszczał, że osobiście zjawi się tu przed świtem.

 - Sherlocku, drogi bracie.

Sherlock natychmiast, chociaż z trudem, założył maskę opanowania. Co prawda Mycroft zawsze bez wysiłku potrafił przez nią przejrzeć, więc nie miało to większego sensu, ale starał się zachować przynajmniej pozory. Starszy brat zajął miejsce na krześle naprzeciw niego.

 - Co ty tu robisz? Nie uwierzę, że troszczysz się o życie Johna na tyle, aby przyjechać tu w środku nocy - detektyw zapytał z nutą irytacji w głosie. _Jeszcze jego tutaj brakuje._

Mimo nieludzkiej pory Mycroft dla niedoświadczonego oka wyglądał nienagannie. Sherlock jednak dostrzegł zmęczenie na jego twarzy.

 - Oczywiście, że zamartwiam się o zdrowie twojego drogiego doktora Watsona, ale nie jest to jedyny powód mojej wizyty. Zapewne już domyśliłeś się, dlaczego tu jestem - odpowiedział starszy Holmes.

 -Niech zgadnę, przyszedłeś się upewnić, że nie zaćpam się w jakiejś cuchnącej melinie, ponieważ mój współlokator został poszkodowany? - zapytał, przewracając oczami. - Obawiam się, że fatygowałeś się na próżno, nie mam takiego zamiaru. Niemniej jestem zaskoczony, że nie przysłałeś tutaj jednej ze swoich złotych rybek. Na przykład Grahama. Zdaje się, że spędzasz z nim ostatnio dużo czasu - odparł Sherlock, cynicznie uśmiechając się na widok zaskoczenia, a następnie grymasu na twarzy Mycrofta. _Być może jesteś dobry w ukrywaniu sekretów, ale twój wybranek już niekoniecznie._

  - Jego imię to Gregory, Sherlocku - poprawił go ozięble Rząd Brytyjski. - Jak dobrze wiesz, moje obawy nie są bezpodstawne. Jestem tutaj także, aby przypomnieć ci, że miałeś się nie angażować. Czy zapomniałeś, co stało się ostatnim razem? Zapomniałeś o Rudobrodym? - ręka Sherlocka spoczywającą na oparciu na wzmiankę o Rudobrodym drgnęła, co nie umknęło uwadze Mycrofta. Ciało znów go zdradziło.

 - To dawne dzieje. Możesz przestać się o mnie martwić. Zresztą, co sprawia, że uważasz, że się angażuję? - Mycroft od zawsze potrafił czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi, żadne starania młodszego brata mu tego nie utrudniały. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

 - Och, Sherlocku, obaj dobrze wiemy co łączy cię z doktorem Watsonem. Nie pogarszaj sytuacji. Im dłużej twoje przywiązanie do doktora trwa, tym konsekwencje będą bardziej bolesne. - fałszywy, troskliwy ton głosu starszego brata przyprawiał go o mdłości.

 - Zakończenie naszej znajomości nie jest opcją i z pewnością zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Czy jest jeszcze coś, czym chciałbyś mnie zadręczyć? Jeśli to wszystko, żegnam - odparł, kończąc konwersację.

Mycroft nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej, niż z pochmurną miną zwrócić się w kierunku wyjścia.

 - Ostrzegałem, Sherlocku. Pozdrów ode mnie doktora Watsona, jeśli się obudzi - dodał, zanim zostawił młodszego brata samego w pomieszczeniu.

Kolejne _jeśli._ Sherlock zaczynał nienawidzić tego słowa.

Mycroft był irytujący, jak zwykle. Jedynym plusem jego wizyty było to, że chociaż na chwilę jego myśli przestały krążyć wokół Johna i najczarniejszych scenariuszy.

Jego brat miał rację. Sherlock faktycznie myślał o wybraniu łatwiejszej drogi w postaci odurzenia narkotykowego. Prędko jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Musiał być trzeźwy, kiedy John się obudzi. Musiał być przy nim. Szczególnie, że to z jego winy leżał właśnie na stole operacyjnym.

Starszy Holmes nie mylił się także co do jego emocji. Przywiązanie do współlokatora było błędem. Jego relacja z Johnem stała się dla nich obu niebezpieczna. Zbliżył się do niego bardziej, niż powinien. Już dawno przekroczył linię bezpieczeństwa nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Stracił szansę na odwrót.

 


	3. Pobudka!

John obudził się z nieznośnym bólem głowy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Jego wizja była rozmyta, oślepiało go zimne, sztuczne światło, potęgowane białym kolorem ścian pomieszczenia.

\- John? John, słyszysz mnie?

Usłyszał znajomy głos, był on jednak niewyraźny, jakby dochodził zza ściany. Jego wzrok nieco się poprawił, zaczął rozróżniać podstawowe kształty. Po ciemnej burzy loków rozpoznał siedzącego przy nim Sherlocka. Czuł ciepły dotyk na swojej dłoni, po chwili poczuł także przeszywający ból w prawej nodze i brzuchu.

Z oszczędnego wystroju i dźwięków aparatury wywnioskował, że znajduje się w szpitalu. Z początku nie wiedział, jak się tam znalazł, lecz pamięć powróciła do niego dość szybko. Przypomniał sobie o pogoni i morderczym wysiłku z nią związanym, paraliżującym bólu, obejmującym go, a następnie trzymającym za rękę w drodze do ambulansu Sherlocku. Wszystkie te wspomnienia były mgliste, John mógłby uwierzyć, że to wszystko było tylko jednym z wielu koszmarów, które miewał, gdyby nie ból w każdej części jego ciała.

John znów słyszał Sherlocka powtarzającego jego imię, podobnie jak poprzedniej nocy. Tym razem jego głos był znacznie bardziej spokojny i niemalże... czuły? Blondyn miał problem z określeniem tego tonu - nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszał.

Próbował mu odpowiedzieć, ale poczuł palący ból gardła. Sherlock podał mu szklankę z wodą, asekurując, aby nie wypadła mu z drżących rąk.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział blondyn zaspanym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Nie ma za co. - brunet lekko się uśmiechnął. John od chwili wybudzenia czuł na sobie wzrok detektywa. Ciemnowłosy słał mu jedno z tych rzadkich, ciepłych spojrzeń, zarezerwowanych wyłącznie dla jego jedynego przyjaciela. John nie raz zastanawiał się, czy powinien czuć się przez to wyróżniony.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał wyższy mężczyzna zmartwionym głosem.

-Nie lepiej, niż powinna czuć się osoba niedawno postrzelona - odpowiedział doktor, prawie niedostrzegalnie podnosząc kąciki ust.

Detektyw odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem. John na krótką chwilę spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny. Blondyn miał wrażenie, że mógłby utonąć w ich jasnoniebieskiej głębi. Te tęczówki przypominały mu o niezbadanych dnach najgłębszych oceanów, swoją tajemniczością zachęcających do ich eksplorowania. John był pewien, że za zimną kotarą obojętności, gdzieś w tej nieprzepuszczającej nawet najmniejszego promienia słońca otchłani, kryje się skarb wart nawet najbardziej wymagających poszukiwań. Ich właściciel nikomu nie pozwalał dojrzeć ich ukrytego piękna, dlatego doktor marzył o byciu pierwszym, któremu udało się odnaleźć ten zatopiony skarb.

Podczas gdy John leżał zatopiony w swoich myślach, cisza dla detektywa zaczynała być niezręczna.

\- John, ja... - zaczął Sherlock, a John już wiedział, w którą stronę zmierza. W każdej podobnej sytuacji brunet zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo. Za każdym razem gdy doktor znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, detektyw próbował go za to przepraszać, jakby cały incydent był jego winą. Blondyn nie mógł mu pozwolić na ciągłe obwinianie się.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Sherlocku - przerwał mu doktor, starając się zachować spokojny ton głosu. - Nie możesz wiecznie brać na siebie winy za wszystko, co się wydarzy, nie jesteś za nic odpowiedzialny. - brunet nieco zdziwił się, że John wiedział, co miał zamiar powiedzieć, jednak postanowił kontynuować.

\- Nie jestem? Jak to? John, przestań się zachowywać, jakby twój pobyt w szpitalu nie był konsekwencją moich działań! - detektyw podniósł głos.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą! Jedynie człowieka, który zaczął strzelać, możesz posądzać o popełnienie błędu! - John wiedział, że krzycząc na detektywa jedynie pogorszy sytuację, lecz nie potrafił opanować nerwów.

\- John, oczywiście, że to moja wina! - Głos detektywa drżał. - To ja wciągnąłem cię w pościg, a co ważniejsze, w mój niebezpieczny styl życia i to przeze mnie niemal umarłeś! Gdyby nie ja, cała ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, a ty nie leżałbyś właśnie w szpitalnym łóżku! - Sherlock odwrócił głowę unikając wzroku Johna.

\- Sherlocku, gdyby nie ty... - John nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdyż ciemnowłosy szybkim krokiem opuścił salę wymijając zdziwione pielęgniarki. Co za cholerny idiota!

Przez dłuższy czas po dramatycznym wyjściu detektywa John zastanawiał się, jak do niego dotrzeć. Brunet zachowywał się jak dziecko, w dodatku był niezwykle uparty, a jego duma nie pozwalała mu na przyznanie racji komuś innemu. Blondyn jednak nie mógł pozwolić mu na branie winy na siebie. Jego własne doświadczenia podczas wojny pokazały mu, jak poczucie winy potrafi niszczyć człowieka. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby coś takiego działo się z Sherlockiem.

Popołudniem, wraz z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia, bukietami kwiatów i pudełkami czekoladek, odwiedzili go Greg, Pani Hudson oraz Sarah. Greg w trakcie wizyty poinformował go o poszukiwaniu niezidentyfikowanego napastnika. Jedyną poszlaką, którą mieli do dyspozycji, była torba delikwenta porzucona na Baker Street oraz zeznania świadków. John nie był w stanie dużo o nim powiedzieć, nie był nawet pewien czy zdołałby go rozpoznać. Lestrade próbował skontaktować się także z Sherlockiem, lecz ten po opuszczeniu szpitala nie dawał znaku życia.

Harry, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Johna, nie pojawiła się, lecz wysłała wiadomość wyrażającą troskę o brata. Miał przynajmniej pewność, że po raz kolejny nie upiła się do nieprzytomności.

Od chirurga przeprowadzającego operację dowiedział się, że podczas zabiegu doszło do komplikacji w postaci krwotoku wewnętrznego. Na szczęście szybko udało się go opanować, więc utrata krwi nie zagroziła jego życiu. Według przewidywań lekarza prowadzącego będzie mógł opuścić szpital w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia.

Chirurg nie był jedynym źródłem informacji, które spotkał w szpitalu. Podczas wieczornego obchodu pielęgniarek poznał miłą, lecz gadatliwą kobietę, która chętnie dzieliła się każdą znaną informacją.

\- A gdzie podział się pana chłopak? - John na to pytanie pielęgniarki przewrócił tylko oczami. Dlaczego wszyscy tak uparcie biorą ich za parę? - Wczorajszej nocy wyglądał na strasznie zmartwionego. Ciągle zaczepiał pielęgniarki i pytał o pana. Prosiłam go, aby wrócił do domu i odpoczął, on jednak był zbyt uparty...

\- Sherlock... był tu przez całą noc? - Ta wiadomość zdziwiła Johna. Był przekonany, że nocą detektyw był zajęty poszukiwaniem przestępcy, a nie tracił czas na próżne czekanie w szpitalu.

\- O, tak! Nie wiedział pan? Był okropnie zdeterminowany, aby jak najszybciej pana zobaczyć. Kiedy usłyszał, że może pana odwiedzić, cieszył się jak dziecko - naprawdę! Musi pana bardzo kochać. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło, po czym kontynuowała. - Gdy sytuacja się pogorszyła... wie pan, kiedy dostał pan krwotoku, ten niemal wpadł w histerię. Musiałam mu podać leki na uspokojenie. Musi bardzo przeżywać tę sytuację. Dlatego tak się zdziwiłam, że nie ma go przy panu. Może w końcu wyszedł odpocząć?

John był tak zszokowany nowymi wiadomościami, że zdołał odpowiedzieć jedynie niewyraźnym "chyba tak..." i nawet nie zauważył, że pielęgniarka zostawiła go samego w sali. Nie miał pojęcia, że ta sytuacja tak bardzo poruszyła detektywa. Nagle, jego wybuch podczas ostatniej wizyty nabrał więcej sensu. Nie sądził, że brunet martwił się o niego na tyle, aby "wpaść w histerię". Blondyn nawet próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak to wyglądało, jednak miał z tym spory problem. Było to nietypowe zachowanie dla detektywa, gdyż Sherlock zawsze potrafił się opanować i ukrywać swoje emocje. Ten incydent musiał bardzo na niego wpłynąć i doktor zaczynał się martwić, czy ciemnowłosy nie robi właśnie niczego nieodpowiedzialnego.


	4. Przeprosiny

Nazajutrz rano Johna obudziły pielęgniarki monitorujące stan zdrowia pacjentów. Ostatnia noc nie należała do najlepiej przespanych. Po raz kolejny dręczyły go wojenne koszmary, spowodowane stresem związanym z niedawnym wydarzeniem. Jednak jego ostatnie przeżycia, mimo że mogą wydawać się podobne, w ogóle nie przypominały mu o postrzeleniu w Afganistanie i John przeżył je w zupełnie inny sposób. Podczas wojny nie miał nikogo, kto próbowałby go pocieszyć w tragicznej sytuacji, a następnie mógłby poświęcić całą noc na bezowocne czuwanie nad nim. W armii nie miał także nikogo, do kogo mógłby się przywiązać bez strachu, że niedługo go straci.

Tym razem jednak miał kogoś, kto był przy nim przez cały czas. Sherlock był z nim w najtrudniejszych chwilach i pomógł mu je przetrwać, chociaż sam detektyw nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. John zawdzięczał mu własne życie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądałoby ono teraz, gdyby tego pamiętnego popołudnia nie spotkał Mike'a, który poznał go z interesującą postacią detektywa.

Sherlock nieświadomie pomógł mu uporać się z powojennymi problemami, w szczególności z przyzwyczajeniem się do życia w cywilu. Włączając go do swojego szalonego i pełnego niebezpieczeństw życia, zapewnił mu częstą rozrywkę, której tak mu brakowało. Zachowania detektywa w większości bywały nieznośne i Johnowi z trudem przyszło przyzwyczajenie się do nich. Zawdzięczał mu jednak wytrącenie ze znienawidzonej rutyny i wyblakłej egzystencji, dodał koloru do jego życia.

Kiedy zaciągał się do armii dobrze wiedział o możliwych konsekwencjach z tym związanych. Wprowadzając się na Baker Street nie było inaczej. Nawet w tym momencie, gdy podjęte decyzje pokazały swoje skutki, w żadnym stopniu ich nie żałował. Nie zamieniłby życia z Sherlockiem na nic innego.

Po ósmej rano w szpitalu pojawił się wyczekiwany przez Johna detektyw. Widok wchodzącego do sali Sherlocka nieco go rozbawił. Detektyw uchylił drzwi, a następnie nieśmiało wszedł do pomieszczenia. W rękach niósł bukiet wielokolorowych tulipanów oraz pluszaka z napisem "Wracaj do zdrowia!" kupionego w szpitalnym sklepie.

\- Dzień dobry. - przywitał się zmieszany detektyw.

\- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedział mu doktor z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, a następnie wysłał mu zachęcający uśmiech.

Prócz tych nietypowych jak na detektywa podarunków John zauważył, że Sherlock zamiast swojego ulubionego płaszcza nosi niezbyt wykwintny, szary prochowiec. Onieśmielenie detektywa wydało się Johnowi dosyć komiczne i nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Sherlock całkowicie zbity z tropu zatrzymał się na środku sali ze skonfundowaną miną. Nie każdy miał okazję zobaczyć genialnego detektywa – konsultanta, Sherlocka Holmesa we własnej osobie, stojącego ze zdziwioną miną i trzymającego jakże ordynarne prezenty.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - zapytał skołowany detektyw. Nuta oburzenia w głosie bruneta wywołała kolejną falę śmiechu u doktora.

\- Nic takiego. Nie spodziewałem się, że wracając przyniesiesz ze sobą upominki. To nietypowo miłe z twojej strony. - powiedział blondyn, podczas gdy Sherlock układał podarunki na stoliku między innymi prezentami. - Gdzie podział się twój płaszcz?

\- Musiałem oddać go do pralni. Był poplamiony krwią. - odparł krótko detektyw. Mina Johna nieco zrzedła. Niemal zapomniał, że detektyw okrył go wcześniej własnym płaszczem, gdy było mu zimno. Kolejny niezwykle miły jak na Sherlocka gest.

Sherlock niepewnie zajął miejsce na krześle przy łóżku Johna, po czym spuścił wzrok na podłogę, jak dziecko, które coś przeskrobało. John uznał to za śmiesznie urocze. Ciemnowłosy wahał się przez moment, zanim wydusił oczekiwane przez doktora słowo.

\- Przepraszam. - detektyw zaczął, a czując na sobie ostrzegający wzrok doktora, dodał. - Za wczoraj. Nie miałem zamiaru cię zdenerwować. - brunet podniósł wzrok, sprawdzając reakcję Johna.

\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś i przestań wreszcie przepraszać, idioto. - Sherlock na wyzwisko zrobił naburmuszoną minę, którą John zignorował. - Nie chcę, abyś czuł się za mnie odpowiedzialny, nie jestem dzieckiem, potrafię sam o siebie zadbać. Przestań się w końcu obwiniać, dobrze?

\- No cóż... dobrze - zgodził się brunet. Nie była to szczera odpowiedź, co obaj dobrze wiedzieli. John jednak uśmiechnął się ciepło do mężczyzny. Przypuszczał, że to najlepsza odpowiedź, na jaką mógł liczyć.

Cisza między nimi po raz kolejny stawała się niezręczna. Nie było to typowe - mieszkając razem na Baker Street, przebywając w jednym pomieszczeniu, potrafili nie odzywać się do siebie godzinami, co nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Podczas nudnych, niedzielnych popołudni, kiedy, ku niezadowoleniu Sherlocka, przestępcy najwyraźniej brali wolne, John często zasiadał w swoim fotelu z kubkiem herbaty, z uwagą skupioną na gazecie czy też pisaniu wpisu na bloga, a Sherlock zajęty był zazwyczaj eksperymentami przeprowadzanymi w kuchni, zaraz za plecami doktora. Johnowi w żaden sposób to nie przeszkadzało. Poczucie bliskiej obecności Sherlocka stało się dla niego naturalne, mimo że nawet nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Sprawiało ono, że John potrafił odpuścić sobie wieczną czujność, z którą pozostawiła go wojna oraz że mógł się wreszcie zrelaksować.

\- John... nie udało mi się znaleźć żadnych nowych dowodów pomagających w zidentyfikowaniu strzelca. Muszę jednak zapytać, czy... nie masz pojęcia, kto to mógł być? - detektyw zapytał z poważną miną, wpatrując się ze skupieniem w Johna.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, dlaczego pytasz o to mnie? Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, kim on jest? - John nie rozumiał pytania Sherlocka, w końcu spotkali tego człowieka zupełnie przez przypadek, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Zupełnie bez powodu. Musiałem się upewnić - odpowiedział zwięźle Sherlock.

\- Co stało się z torbą, którą zostawił na Baker Street? I badaniami balistycznymi? - zaczął pytać John, nieusatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią detektywa.

\- Prócz mapy Londynu i kilku drobiazgów nic nie zostawił, nawet odcisków palców. Broń nie jest nigdzie zarejestrowana. Nagrania z kamer, które przekazał mi Mycroft, także nie pozwoliły na rozpoznanie przestępcy. Obawiam się, że moja pamięć to wszystko, co mam - detektyw odpowiedział, jakby zirytowany bezsensownymi pytaniami Johna.

\- Miałeś pracowitą noc, jak się zdaje - zauważył blondyn, udając, że nie zauważył niewyjaśnionej frustracji Sherlocka.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Chociaż nie należała do zbyt owocnych - przyznał wyższy mężczyzna. - Przynajmniej nie leżałem tutaj, oglądając telewizję i objadając się darmową czekoladą, jak ktoś, kogo znam - dodał, podnosząc kąciki ust.

\- Ten ktoś musi być prawdziwym szczęściarzem, o ile nikt go przypadkiem nie postrzelił. - teraz Sherlock szeroko się uśmiechał, podobnie jak John. Doktor jedynie marzył, aby ta krótka chwila mogła trwać chociaż trochę dłużej.


End file.
